von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Alexander Wassiljewitsch Suworow
Alexander Suworow-Rimniski, Fürst Italinsky. right|240px|Graf Souvorow-Rimniksky. Suworow-Rimniski, (Alexander), Fürst Italinsky, russischer Feldmarschall, geboren 1730, aus einer alten Familie. Sein Vater, der General gewesen und sodann Senator geworden war, bestimmte ihn für die Magistratur; der junge Suworow aber, dem nichts über das Militär ging, trat 1742 als gemeiner Soldat in Dienste und schwang sich von Stufe zu Stufe bis zum Obersten empor, zu dem er 1762, nach seinen ausgezeichneten Diensten im 7jährigen Kriege gegen die Preußen, ernannt wurde. Mit nicht weniger Muth zog er gegen die pohlnischen Konföderirten in den Jahren 1769 bis 1772 ins Feld, wodurch die erste Zerstückelung dieses Staats herbeygeführt wurde. Katharina II. machte ihn damals zum Generalmajor und gab ihm den Alexander Newski Orden; 1773 zeichnete er sich gegen Pugatschew aus. 1774 ging er zu der Armee, die der geschickte Romanzow gegen die Türken kommandirte, und that dabey Wunder der Tapferkeit. In kurzer Zeit ging er, trotz des Widerstandes der Ottomanen, über die Donau und lagerte unter den Mauern von Silistrien. In Verbindung mit Kamenskoi schlug er hierauf die 40,000 Mann starke Armee des Reys Effendi, und nahm ihr ihre ganze Artillerie. Diese Dienste erwarben ihm den St. Georgenorden 2ter Klasse und das Generallieutenants-Patent. 1783 unterwarf er der Kaiserinn die Tartaren von Kuban und Budzack, und diese überschickte ihm dafür ihr Portrait, das große Wolodimirkreuz und das Patent als General en Chef. 1787 vertheidigte er mit Erfolg Kinburn gegen die ottomanische Flotte. Der Pascha von Oczakoff hatte 6000 Mann ans Land gesetzt, um diesen Platz zu überfallen; Suworow ließ sie das Ufer betreten, und sandte gegen sie nur einige Tirailleurs aus, die die Miene annahmen, sich schrecken zu lassen, und sich in Unordnung zurück zogen. Die Türken rückten vor, wurden umzingelt, und kein einiger von ihnen entging dem Schwerte der Russen. Suworow wurde am Arme verwundet und erhielt von Katharinen einem Helmstutz von Brillanten und den St. Andreas-Orden. 1788 ließ er die Türken durch die russische Flotte unter den Befehlen Paul Jones und des Prinzen von Nassau Siegen angreifen, die sie zweymal schlugen; und nachdem er das Kommando des linken Flügels von Potemkins Armee unter Oczakoff übernommen hatte, wurde er bey einem Ausfalle am Halse verwundet und nach Kinburn gebracht, wo er bey dem Auffluge eines Pulvermagazins von neuem beschädigt wurde, was ihn verhinderte, in dem Ueberreste des Feldzuges zu dienen. 1789 ward er an der Spitze eines detaschirten Korps von Potemkins Armee angestellt, agirte in Vereinigung mit dem österreichischen General, dem Prinzen von Sachsen-Koburg, und gewann mit ihm den 21. July die Schlacht von Fokschani; als sich aber nachher die österreichische Armee von der 100,000 Mann starken des Großveziers hart bedroht sah, fiel Suworow, in Verbindung mit Koburg, den 22. Sept. die Türken unversehens an, und behauptete das Schlachtfeld. "Freunde, rief er seinen Soldaten zu, schaut dem Feinde nicht in die Augen; auf die Brust zielt, da will er getroffen seyn." Dieser Sieg, den er an den Ufern des Rimnisk erfocht, erwarb ihm dem Zunahmen Rimniski und den deutschen Reichsgrafen Titel. Die Stadt Ismail widerstand seit 7 Monaten, und der General Gudowitsch war genöthigt gewesen, die Belagerung derselben aufzuheben; Potemkin gab im November dem General Suworow Befehl, sie zu jedem Preise zu nehmen. Dieser machte seinen Marsch, trotz der rauhen Jahrszeit, in größter Schnelle, den dritten Tag nach seiner Ankunft versammelt er seine Soldaten und sagt ihnen: "Keinen Pardon, die Lebensmittel sind theuer." Der Sturm beginnt; die Russen werden zweymal zurück geworfen; bey dem dritten Angriffe dringen sie in die Stadt, in die Häuser, in die Moscheen, und lassen alles über die Klinge springen; 20,000 Türken kamen an diesem Tage um. 1792 wurde er gegen Pohlen angestellt. Gestützt auf die erhaltenen Vortheile des General Fersen, der Koscziuszko geschlagen und gefangen genommen hatte, griff er mit seiner gewöhnlichen ungestümen Schnelle alle feindlichen Korps, die noch das Feld behaupteten, an und vernichtete sie, ging auf Warschau los und nahm die Vorstadt Praga in einem mörderischen Sturme. Die Pohlen verloren dabey 9000 Mann und dieser Sieg, dem die Uebergabe Warschaus und die Unterwerfung Pohlens folgte, entschied über das Schicksal dieses Staats. Suworow wurde zur Belohnung zum Feldmarschall erhoben. "Ihr wißt, schrieb ihm die Kaiserinn, daß ich niemand avancire, bevor ihn die Reihe trifft; ich vermag nicht, einem länger Gedienten Unrecht zu thun; Ihr seyd es aber selbst, der sich durch die Eroberung Pohlens zum Feldmarschall macht." Nach dem Regierungsantritte Pauls I. erfuhr er anfangs einige Unannehmlichkeiten, weil er sich erdreistete, den Hang dieses Fürsten zu Neuerungen laut zu tadeln. Er ertrug diese Ungnade mit einem Gemisch von Muth und Originalität, die seinem Charakter eigen war. Bald aber ließ ihn dieser Monarch Gerechtigkeit widerfahren, und vertraute ihm das Kommando der Truppen an, die er 1799 nach Italien gegen die Franzosen marschieren ließ. Suworow übernahm den 18. Aprill den Oberbefehl der vereinigten österreichisch-russischen Armee, eilte, die Vortheile, welche die Generale Kray und Melas über Scherer errungen hatten, zu benutzen, trieb den General Moreau zurück, der ihm, mit mehr Geschicklichkeit aber mit minderer Truppenzahl, den Platz Schritt für Schritt streitig machte, schlug ihn den 27. Aprill bey dem Uebergange über die Adda, brachte einem seiner Korps den 16. May bey Marengo eine Niederlage bey, und verdrängte ihn nach einander aus Alexandrien und Turin. Man wirft ihm vor, einen Fehler begangen zu haben, daß er zu weit vorrückte, ohne der Armee, welche Macdonald aus Neapel zurück führte, eine gehörige Macht entgegen gestellt zu haben. Doch marschirte er mit Schnelligkeit gegen diesen General, so wie er erfuhr, daß er ihm im Rücken vorrückte; und nachdem er die Korps, die sich seinem Marsche widersetzten, über den Haufen geworfen hatte, schlug er den General Macdonald mit grossem Verluste in den zwey Gefechten vom 18. und 19. Juny an der Trebia zurück, und ward von der Sorge befreyt, sich umgangen zu sehen; konnte aber ihm doch nicht den Rückzug nach Frankreich abschneiden. Die Geschicklichkeit Moreaus und die ausharrende Standhaftigkeit der Franzosen setzten hierauf seinen Fortschritten Schranken. Als jedoch Joubert im September gegen Novi vorrücken wollte, wurde er daselbst nach einer langen und blutigen Schlacht geschlagen und verlor sein Leben auf dem Schlachtfeld. Es traten nunmehr Mißverständnisse zwischen dem Petersburger und Wiener-Hofe ein, und Suworow erhielt Befehl, sich von den Oesterreichern zu trennen und sich mit den wenigen Truppen, die ihm blieben, nach der Schweiz zu wenden, um das Oberkommando über die daselbst unter Korsakow neuangekommene Armee zu übernehmen. Er nahm seinen Marsch durch die italienische Schweiz, sah sich aber bald von den Franzosen, die eben die Armee, zu der er stossen wollte, bey Zürich in die Flucht geschlagen hatten, umringt. Massena hielt nichts für so sicher, als daß er ihn aufreiben würde; Suworow besiegte aber alle Hindernisse, feuerte den Muth seiner Soldaten zwanzigmahl, wo sie dem Unterliegen nahe waren, von neuen an, warf die Korps, die bis zu ihm in den Gebirgen vordringen konnten, über den Haufen und schlug sich mit dem Ueberreste seiner Armee glücklich nach Deutschland durch. Dieser Zug aus der Schweiz nach Deutschland war die letzte Heldenthat dieses Generals, da die russischen Truppen von ihrem Souverain den Befehl zum Rückmarsch erhielten. Im Januar 1800 befand er sich zu Prag, wo er mehrere Unterredungen mit dem österreichischen General Bellegarde und dem englischen Bothschafter Spencer Smith hatte; er vermählte seinen Sohn mit der Prinzessinn von Curland, und setzte darauf mit seiner Armee, nach dem ausdrücklichen Befehl Pauls I., seinen ..ückmarch nach Petersburg fort. Bey seiner Ankunft sah er wieder von Seiten dieses Fürsten eine Art von Ungnade auf sich geworfen, und starb den 18. May auf seinem Gute Polendorf in Esthland, in seinem 71, Jahre. Der Kaiser Alexander hat ihm eine Statue errichten lassen, die die ehemaligen Kriegsgefährten Suworows mit den militärischen Ehrenzeichen, die er selbst empfangen haben würde, einweihten, und der Großfürst Konstantin hielt seine Lobrede. Bey seinem natürlichen Verstande und seiner angebornen Lebhaftigkeit besaß dieser General ziemlich gründliche Kenntnisse und sprach mehrere Sprachen mit Leichtigkeit. Die Originalität, welche man ihm in seiner Kleidung, seiner Lebensart, seinen Ausdrücken vorgeworfen hat, hing unstreitig in etwas mit seinem Charakter zusammen; allein bey seiner Freyheit und bey seinem geübten Gefühl wußte er dieselbe häufig zu benutzen, um etwas durchzusetzen. Katharine liebte alles, was außerordentlich war; er gab sie daher Mühe, ihr seine Siege mit einem Lakonism anzukündigen, der die Fürstinn entzückte. In seinen ersten Kriegen schrieb er nach der Einnahme der Stadt Toutoukai in Bulgarien an seine Monarchinn: "Ehre Gott! Lob Katharinen! die Stadt ist genommen, und ich bin darinn." Die Einnahme von Ismaëlow berichtete er ihr mit den paar Worten: Madame, das stolze Ismail liegt zu Ihren Füssen." Er brachte seine Befehle gern in Verse, und machte sich zum öftern die Freude, seine Berichte auch so an die Kaiserinn zu schreiben. Die obern Offiziere wurden ihm feind, weil er aus seinem Lager den Luxus verbannte und eigensinnig im Dienst war; der gemeine Soldat aber betete ihn an; er nahm unter ihnen einen Anstrich von eben so viel Einfachheit als Rauhheit in den Sitten an. Man sah ihn häufig mitten im Felde das Hemd wechseln und sich statt aller Kleidung mit einem Schaafpelze bedecken. Er besaß im höchsten Grade die Kühnheit, die Thätigkeit und die Kunst, seine Truppen anzufeuern und an sein Schicksal zu ketten; man hat ihm aber vorgeworfen, daß seine Manöuver mehr schnell, als weise, und seine Siege mit zu wenig Menschlichkeit begleitet waren. Peter Alexei Wasiliowitsch, Graf von Suwarow-Rimnitzkoi, Fürst Italinski. 240px|right|Suwarow. Suwarow-Rimnitzkoi (Peter Alexei Wasiliowitsch, Graf von), Fürst Italinski, kaiserlich russischer, auch kaiserlich königlicher Feldmarschall und Generalissimus der russischen Heere, einer der berühmtesten Feldherren des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts, war 1730 zu Suskoi, einem Dorfe in der Ukraine, geboren. Sein Vater war Offizier, und brachte ihn auf die Cadettenschule in St. Petersburg. In seinem 17ten Jahre trat Suwarow als gemeiner Gardist in die Dienste seines Vaterlandes, und zeichnete sich in dem Kriege mit Schweden in Finnland durch seinen persönlichen Muth vortheilhaft aus. 1754 wurde er Lieutenant, und erwarb sich noch mehr Beifall und Ehre in der denkwürdigen Schlacht von Zorndorf, wo er trotz seiner Wunden auf dem Schlachtfelde blieb, und seine sehr zusammengeschmolzene Mannschaft aus dem Treffen führte. Eben so muthvollen Antheil nahm er an der Schlacht von Cunnersdorf und an dem Sturme von Schweidnitz. Wegen dieser und anderer Auszeichnungen ward er nach der Einnahme von Colberg zum Platzmajor von Königsberg mit dem Range eines Oberstlieutenants ernannt, und 1763 sandte ihn der Graf Panin mit einem Empfehlungsschreiben an die Kaiserin Catharina II., welche ihm ein von ihr eigenhändig geschriebenes Oberstenpatent schenkte. 1768 befehligte Suwarow in dem zwischen Rußland und der barer Conföderation wegen der Dissidenten ausgebrochenen Kriege einen Theil der russischen Truppen, zerstreute die Heere der beiden Pulawski, nahm Cracau mit Sturm ein, und erfocht noch mehrere Vortheile, wofür er von der Kaiserin zum Generalmajor ernannt, und mit dem Alexander-Newsky-Orden belohnt wurde. Nach der ersten Theilung Polens zwischen den drei Mächten wurde er zu Petersburg mit großer Auszeichnung empfangen, und diente 1773 in dem Kriege gegen die Türken unter dem Marschall Romanzoff, wo er bei mehreren Gelegenheiten Beweise seines Muths und seines Unternehmungsgeistes gab. In drei verschiedenen Treffen schlug er die ihm gegenüberstehenden Türken, und nachdem er sich mit dem General Kamenskoi vereinigt hatte, gewann er einen vierten entscheidenden Sieg über den Reis-Effendi bei Kasladgi. Nach dem Frieden mit der Pforte stillte er im innern Rußlands die Unruhen, welche Pugatschefs Empörung veranlaßt hatte, unterwarf 1783 die Tataren von Kuban und Budziac der russischen Krone, und nöthigte sie, der Kaiserin zu huldigen, welche ihm dafür den Wladimirorden schenkte, und ihn zum General en Chef ernannte. Im Treffen bei Kinburn 1787 ließ er als Oberbefehlshaber die Infanterie ihre Patrontaschen ablegen, und mit gefälltem Bajonnet auf die verschanzten Feinde losgehen; die Angriffe wurden zurückgeschlagen, Suwarow selbst wurde in den Leib geschossen, und dennoch setzte er sich zu Pferde, sprengte seinen fliehenden Kosaken nach, stürzte sich mitten unter sie vom Pferde herab, und rief: "Lauft nur, lauft, und gebt euren General den Türken Preis." Bei der Belagerung von Oczakow, zu welcher ihn der Fürst Potemkin commandirte, ließ er sich seinen Muth zu weit verleiten, und würde mit 600 Mann, die ihm folgten, verloren gewesen seyn, hätte nicht der Fürst Repnin ihn gerettet. Nachher erfocht er in Verbindung mit dem Prinzen von Sachsen-Coburg bei Fokzani (den 1sten August 1789) einen Sieg über den Seraskier Mehmed Pascha. Aber noch einen glänzender Ruhm erwarb er, als er auf die Nachricht, daß der Prinz von Coburg von den Türken umringt sey, ihm zu Hülfe eilte, und mit ihm zugleich im September 1789 an dem Flusse Rymnik das große türkische Heer aufs Haupt schlug. Kaiser Joseph erhob ihn dafür in den deutschen Reiche-, und die Kaiserin Catharina in den russischen Grafenstand. Beide Monarchen machten ihm große Geschenke, und die Kaiserin Catharina ertheilte ihm den Namen: Rymnitzkoi. Die starke Festung Jomail hatte lange den russischen Waffen widerstanden; und der Oberfeldherr, Fürst Potemkin, fest entschlossen, daß sie ohne fernern Verzug eingenommen werden sollte, trug dem Grafen Suwarow diese Unternehmung auf. Da der Commandant von keiner Capitulation hören wollte, so befahl Suwarow zu stürmen, versprach den Siegern die Plünderung der Stadt, und ertheilte zugleich den Befehl, keinen Pardon zu geben. Es erfolgte eines der schrecklichsten Blutbäder der neuern Zeit. Die Russen wurden zweimal mit großem Verlust zurück geschlagen; doch endlich erstiegen sie die Wälle, brachen in die Festung ein, und begannen ein grauenvolles Morden. 33,000 Türken wurden getödtet oder schwer verwundet, und 10,000 jedes Standes wurden nach dem Gemetzel zu Gefangenen gemacht. Acht Tage Zeit waren nöthig, um die auf beiden Seiten Gefallenen zu begraben. Dem Feldherrn wurde das Schreckliche dieses Tages zur Last gelegt; allein man darf es billiger Weise zwischen ihm und seinem Kriegsheere, welche durch den Widerstand der Türken aufs äußerste gebracht war, vertheilen. Von der ganzen Beute nahm Suwarow übrigens nichts weiter an, als ein einziges Pferd für sich. Nach dem Frieden von 1791 ernannte die Kaiserin Catharina den General Suwarow zum Chef der Gouvernements von Catharinoslaw, der Crimm und den eroberten Provinzen am Ausfluß des Dniester, und Suwarow wählte Cherson zu seinem Wohnsitz, wo er zwei Jahre lang blieb. Als 1794 die Polen zu den Waffen griffen, wurde Suwarow dorthin berufen, um dem Aufstande mit den russischen Armeen Einhalt zu thun. Er gewann mehrere Siege über die Patrioten, belagerte 1794 die befestigte Vorstadt von Warschau, Praga (s. d.), und nahm sie nach einem vierstündigen Kampfe mit Sturm. Suwarow zog feierlich am 9ten November in Warschau ein, und seine Kaiserin ernannte ihn zum Generalfeldmarschall, und schenkte ihm einen goldnen Commandostab, nebst einem Eichenkranz, woran bloß die Diamanten auf 60 000 Rubel geschätzt wurden. 1799 übertrug ihm der Kaiser Paul den Oberbefehl über die Truppen, welche mit den Osterreichern vereint in Italien gegen die Franzosen fochten. Auch von dem deutschen Kaiser wurde er zum Generalfeldmarschall und zum Oberbefehlshaber der österreichischen Truppen ernannt. Er gewann mehrere glänzende Siege, bei Piacenza, bei Novi u. f., nahm den Franzosen alle Städte und Festungen Oberitaliens, erhielt den Titel eines Fürsten Italinski, und ging über die Alpen und den St. Gotthardsberg nach der Schweiz. Indessen wurde eine Division Russen unter dem Fürsten Korsakow von Massena bei Zürich geschlagen und zum Rückzuge über den Rhein genöthigt. Dieser Unfall und das Ausbleiben der von Oesterreich erwarteten Hülfe nöthigten Suwarow, sich fechtend bis an den costnitzer See zurückzuziehen. Nach außerordentlichen, muthvollen Anstrengungen vereinigte er sich mit dem korsakowschen Heere; allein die Mühseligkeiten des Feldzuges und sein Alter zogen ihm eine gefährliche Krankheit zu. Der Kaiser von Rußland sandte ihm deßhalb einen seiner geschicktesten Leibärzte, und die Einladung zur Rückkehr nach Petersburg, wo Zimmer im Kaiserlichen Palaste für ihn in Bereitschaft ständen. Suwarow ahnend, daß sein eigensinniger Gebieter von dem Bündnisse abtreten wollte, weigerte sich, und stellte in den stärksten Ausdrücken die Nothwendigkeit der Fortsetzung des Krieges und der Verstärkung seines Heeres vor. Endlich bezog er in Böhmen die Winterquartiere; allein bestimmte Befehle des Kaisers, worin dieser seinen Unwillen aussprach, nöthigten ihn, nach Rußland zurückzugehn. Dadurch fühlte er sich auf das schmerzhafteste ergriffen. Krank kam er in Petersburg an, wo er, statt im kaiserlichen Palast zu wohnen, das Haus eines Verwandten beziehen mußte. er fühlte seine Kraft gebrochen, und starb den 18ten Mai 1800, in einem Alter von 70 Jahren. Sehr feierlich wurde sein Begräbniß, unter Begleitung von 15,000 Mann Truppen, begangen, und Pauls edler Nachfolger, der Kaiser Alexander, ließ 1801 in dem kaiserlichen Garten zu Petersburg eine colasalle Statue von Suwarow aufstellen. Suwarow war ein ausserordentlicher Mensch. Schmächtig und mager von Gestalt, hatte er doch eine feste Gesundheit, die er durch seine Lebensweise immer mehr abzuhärten suchte. Er schlief auf einem Stroh- oder Heulager unter einer leichten Decke, und begnügte sich mit gemeiner Soldatenkost. Diese Lebensweise behielt er auch bei, als er den höchsten Gipfel seines Glücks erreicht hatte. Seine ganze Garderobe bestand aus der Regimentsuniform und einem Schafpelz. Durch Mäßigkeit und Thätigkeit erhielt er sich bis im Alter sein Jugendfeuer. Strenge befolgte er die äußerlichen Vorschriften seiner Religion, und hielt darauf, daß dies eben so pünktlich von seinen Untergebenen, denen er an Sonn- und Festtagen Vorlesungen aus Erbauungsschriften hielt, geschahe. Nie gab er das Signal zur Schlacht, ohne ein Kreuz zu machen, und das Bild des heiligen Nicolaus zu küssen. In seinen Entschlüssen unerschütterlich, war er treu seinen Versprechungen, und durchaus unbestechlich. Im Reden und Schreiben erkünstelte er einen laconischen Styl, und faßte häufig seine Befehle und Berichte in Knittelversen ab. Wohl bekannt mit mehreren neuen Sprachen, ließ er sich doch nie auf eine politische oder diplomatische Correspondenz ein, und pflegte zu sagen: daß die Feder nicht der Hand eines Soldaten anständig sey. Durch sein gemeines und rohes Betragen, durch seine Verachtung alles Aufwandes, und seine Furchtlosigkeit ward er der Liebling seiner Soldaten. Die vornehmern Offiziere waren hingegen seine heimlichen Feinde wegen der strengen Subordination, die er hielt. Sein Grundsatz war, daß jeder General an der Spitze und nicht an der Ferse seiner Armee seyn müsse. Ueberhaupt hatte er einen Ueberfluß an kriegerischen Sentenzen. "Wenn Sie" - schrieb er einst einem russischen General - "den Unordnungen nicht Einhalt thun, so werde ich Sie erschießen lassen." Nach seiner Aeußerung bestand seine ganze Tactik in den Worten: Vorwärts und schlage! (Stupai i be.) Dessen ungeachtet hatte er tactische Kenntnisse; nur das Kleinliche und Pedantische konnte er nicht leiden. Als Paul seine Truppen umformte, und ihnen Zöpfe und Locken gab, sagte Suwarow: Zöpfe sind keine Piken, und Locken keine Kanonen. Seine Adjutanten mußten ihm, wenn er sich bisweilen vergaß, im Namen des Feldmarschalls Suwarow Erinnerungen machen. Einmal prügelte er einen Soldaten wegen eines Dienstfehlers, und ein Adjutant rief ihm zu: "der Feldmarschall Suwarow habe befohlen, daß man sich nicht von seinem Zorn beherrschen lassen solle!" Wenn der es befohlen hat, so muß man gehorchen! erwiederte Suwarow, und ließ sogleich ab. An Muth, Unternehmungsgeist und Schnelligkeit des Entschlusses und der Ausführung hatte Suwarow wenige seines Gleichen. Manche Kriegskünstler sprechen ihm gehörige Ueberlegung seiner Entwürfe und Geschicklichkeit in seinen Wendungen ab, und viele beschuldigen ihn der Grausamkeit. Gegen diesen letztern Vorwurf hat ihn Seume, der aber als vormaliger russischer Offizier und eifriger Anhänger seines Feldherrn parteiisch war, zu rechtfertigen gesucht. Der fünfte März 1730. Gebohren Peter Alexandrewitsch, Graf von Suwarow, Generalissimus der gesammten russischen Kriegsmacht. Wenn sich ein Mann von einer der untersten Stufen des Kriegsdienstes bis zum Generalissimus einer ganzen Armee hinaufschwingt, so gehört er ohne Zweifel zu den merkwürdigsten Personen seines Jahrhunderts. Das war Suwarow. Schon als Jüngling wurde er Capitain Lieutenant; als er Berlin im siebenjährigen Krieg erobern half, war er schon Obrister, 1763 Brigadier, dann kommandirender Chef in der Krimm, nachdem er gegen die Polen und Türken gefochten und Pugatschefs Empörung ein Ende gemacht hatte; -- nach der Schlacht bey Rimnick (den 30ten September 1789) bekam er den Beynamen Rimniksky und die Würde eines Reichsgrafen, nach der Eroberung von Praga in Polen (am 4ten November 1794) das Patent als General Feldmarschall en Chef, zuletzt endlich auch den Ehrennamen Italiskoi nach den blutigen Schlachten in Italien gegen die Franzosen im Jahr 1799. Eine Menschschlacht war diesem ungeheuren Krieger so ein Leichtes, als manchen andern ein Ballfest. Am 24. Oktober 1787 wurde er bey Kinburn von einer türkischen Kugel dergestalt verwundet, daß man ihn für todt hielt, aber bald ermannte er sich wieder, rief seinen Soldaten, die schon fliehen wollten, zu: "Kinder ich lebe noch", grief von neuem an, wurde wieder verwundet, ließ sich aber nicht verbinden bis erst alle Türken niedergehauen, oder ins Wasser gesprengt waren. -- Einer seiner blutigsten Thaten war die Bestürmung der Festung Ismail am 22ten December 1790, denn 25000 Türken wurden gemordet und 11000 gefangen. Bey Praga wagte er einen Sturm gegen eine Besatzung von 30,000 Mann und in Zeit von vier Stunden waren 13000 Menschen niedergemetzelt, 10,000 Polen gefangen und mehr als 2000 in die Weichsel gestürzt. -- Im Jahr 1799. drang er mit reissender Schnelligkeit in der Lombardey vor und bis tief in die Schweitz, trotz aller Hindernisse, die ihm sowohl die Natur als der Feind, entgegen stellten. Kaum war er aber nach Rußland wieder zurückgekehrt, so starb er am 18ten May 1800 zu Petersburg, oder nahe dabey auf einem Gut. Er erklärte mehrmals: seine ganze Taktik bestehe in zwey Worten: Vorwärts und: schlage. Sein Wille war unbeugsam, sein Blick schnell und umfassend, seine Gegenwart des Geistes gros und bey den Soldaten genos er ein unbedingtes Vertrauen. Diese behandelte er auch gut und menschlich, aber sonst ist er gegen den Vorwurf der Grausamkeit nicht ganz zu rechtfertigen. Suwarow übernimmt das General-Commando der vereinigten österreichisch-russischen Truppen. Den 16. April 1799. Die österreichische Kriegsmacht in Italien sollte der Feldzeugmeister, Prinz Friedrich von Oranien, in dem Feldzuge von 1799 anführen; aber ehe noch die große Krise sich entschied, (6. Jan.) starb dieser hoffnungsvolle junge Fürst zu Padua, an einem hitzigen Fieber. Zu seinem Nachfolger ward der General der Cavallerie, von Melas, ernannt; bis zu dessen Ankunft führte Feldmarschall-Lieutenant Kray das Commando. Da inzwischen auch eine russische Hülfsarmee nach Italien zog, so sollte aus Achtung für einen so mächtigen Bundsgenossen, und um Einheit in die Operationen zu bringen, der nie besiegte Feldmarschall Souwarow den allgemeinen Oberbefehl in Italien führen. Paul III. hatte ihn deßhalb zu sich nach Petersburg beordert. Zugleich voll Demuth gegen seinen Autokrator, und voll Zuversicht auf sein Glück, antwortete Souwarow: "ich werde Euer Majestät zu Füßen fallen, und die Franzosen schlagen." In der Mitte des Monaths Aprils traf das erste russische Hülfscorps von fünf und zwanzig tausend Mann in Italien ein; heute näherte sich die erste Colonne desselben, welcher die übrigen in schnellen Märschen folgten der Stadt Verona, und der Feldmarschall Graf von Souwarow-Rimniskoy übernahm nun den Oberbefehl über die vereinigte österreichisch-russische Kriegsmacht. Quellen und Literatur. *Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. *Denkwürdigkeiten aus der Geschichte der österreichischen Monarchie. Auf jedem Tag des Jahrs gesammelt. Von G. A. Griesinger. Wien. Bey J. V. Degen, Buchdrucker und Buchhändler. 1804. Suworow Suworow Suworow Suworow Suworow Suworow Suworow Suworow Suworow Suworow 1799 S Suworow